Scream Your Heart Out
by jaderaid
Summary: Oneshot. Sora tries to understand why he feels so lost without Axel. NOT YAOI OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! Was one of three works submitted for my English midterm. Please no flames I'll only eat them, anyway.


**A/N: I wrote this story after listening to the song "Rooftops" by Lost Prophets. The line 'scream your heart out' was taken directly from that song. Is that important to the story? Not at all, but it's still a good song. This would take place after the events of Kingdom Hearts II.**

_Scream Your Heart Out_

_by Jade Rhade_

"King Mickey? Could I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sora!" The diminutive mouse jumped off his throne in Disney Castle to stand in front of the fifteen-year-old boy. "What's wrong?"

Sora's lips twitched unhappily. "Well... it's Axel."

"Number Eight of Organization XIII?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I... I don't know," he looked down and shuffled his feet, noticing the zipper on his right shoe was loose. "I just... I was wondering..."

"Take your time," Mickey encouraged him, unceremoniously plopping down on the ground and waving for Sora to join him.

Sora sat, crossing his legs Indian-style, fully aware of just how ridiculous it must look to be sitting on the floor with the King. He was silent for a few moments, then looked at him beseechingly. "Where did he go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Axel didn't die like a regular Nobody. He... he used his power to save me and started... fading away. He told me 'that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack'. Did he... fade back into darkness?"

Mickey hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, Sora. That's what happens when a Nobody dies."

The boy's eyes filled with tears. "I mean... I wasn't even _friends_ with the guy! We were more allies than anything, so why-?" he stopped and angrily rubbed his eyes.

The King looked at him compassionately, blinking his large eyes. "Roxas," he said simply.

"What?" Sora looked confused. "What does my Nobody have to do with anything?"

"You're feeling what he feels- the loss of his best friend," Mickey's voice was soft and sad. "Imagine if you were trapped inside Roxas, watching as Riku faded away, knowing that Riku couldn't hear you even if you screamed your heart out."

Sora put his hand over his heart and looked down at the marble floor. After a moment's silence, he nodded. "I get it." He offered a smile to the King of Disney Castle. "Thanks for your help, Your Majesty."

"What are you going to do, Sora?" Mickey's large eyes looked concerned.

He paused. "Scream my heart out," he said simply.

-xXx-

Sora climbed up all the stairs he could find in the castle until he stood, struggling for breath upon the highest turret, ignoring a purple pennant snapping and dancing in the wind next to his face. "Why couldn't... they install... _elevators_...?" he gasped, hands on his knees.

Finally, he looked up to survey the area under the authority of Disney Castle and King Mickey. It was a land of green farms and fields. The river flowed easily through the valley below, silently sparkling in the bright sunshine. A single steamboat chugged determinedly down the river, lazily billowing black smoke.

He watched this peaceful scene for a few moments, then took a deep breath and screamed.

He screamed to express his frustration with the worlds.

He screamed to express the helplessness he had felt watching Riku slowly slide into Darkness.

He screamed to express the feelings he felt for Kairi that he was too afraid to admit.

He screamed for Roxas.

When he finally ran out of air, and his scream had faded to a whisper, he lowered his head and regarded the scene below. Nothing had changed as a result of his outburst. Sora heard the scrape of a shoe behind him and whirled around, instinctively summoning the Keyblade.

It was only King Mickey, somehow not out of breath after climbing the same stairs the boy had had so much difficulty with. "Sora?" he asked.

Sora looked at the King and nodded once. "That was for Roxas."

**End**

**A/N: This would have been longer, but I had to have it finished in time to submit it as part of my English midterm. How awesome is that? I got to do fanfiction for my midterm!**

**No windows were shattered by Sora's ear-piercing scream during the production of this fanfiction.**

**Every time you don't review, Sora screams. Quite loudly. Protect your eardrums, review!**


End file.
